Containers that have child resistant features are now generally available but these containers are typically very difficult for elderly or disabled persons to open. Reference should now be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,125 and other patents in the same area of technology. In general, child resistant containers require the user to simultaneously squeeze and turn the closure, or push and turn the closure, in order to release the closure is from the container body. However, elderly persons or persons with dexterity problems find that the force required to squeeze or push the closure and simultaneously rotate the closure is too great or that they experience pain in attempting to open the closure. Those suffering from rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis will find that they have to avoid any movement, which involves gripping, twisting or bending of the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,903 describes a medicine vial having a cap which is provided with a recess and complimentary slots and inner chamber whereby a panel may be slidable into and out of the cap. When the panel is fully inserted into the cap, there are no projections on the cap for facilitating removal of the cap from the vial. When fully retracted from the cap, the panel permits the user to raise the cap thus permitting access to the vial. Even though the cap can only be opened after sliding the panel out from the cap geometry, the panel is not locked for children to play with. This means that if a child accidentally slides out the panel, the container can then be opened.